The move
by babysister1997
Summary: Cammie just found out she's moving. Thinking it's the end of the world, she's convinced life will be terrible in Roseville Virginia. Will she be right? Or will a certain guy change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

_**hey guys its babysister1997! This is a new(sorta) story adopted from summertime15! I really hope you like it! Also look at some of my other storys too please. I truly hope you like the story!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Babysister1997**_

Cammie pov

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Cameron! Stop being such a drama queen!" My mom scolded. "Stop screaming! The neighbors are looking!" I kept on screaming as ran up to my room. Taking out my phone I called my best friend to tell her the news.

"Ally? IM MOVING!" I yelled into the phone. Okay, so maybe I was being a _little_ dramatic. But what else am I supposed to do? I'm a hormonal teenage girl that just found out she's moving!

"What!? What about the dance next week? I heard Josh was going to ask you out!" Ally said. Josh was a boy who I had a crush on since last year. He was a sophomore like me and the sweetest guy you would ever meet.

"Well, my mom says she found a new job down in Roseville Virginia. Virginia!" I stuffed my head in my pillow and groaned. "Was he really going to ask me out?"

"That's what Seth told me." Seth was our best guy friend that also happened to be a good friend of Josh's.

"You can tell Seth to tell Josh that it's not happening then. I'm leaving tomorrow." my mom yelled for me down stairs.

"Tomorrow!?" Ally screamed.

"I know! She said she didn't want me to freak out and convince her to let us stay so she waited till the day before to tell me."

"Wow. That's a little selfish." I rolled my eyes.

"Tell me about it." My mom yelled for me again. I huffed. "I got to go. Moms calling me." We said our goodbyes and hung up.

"What?" I asked trudging down the stairs.

"It's time to start packing. I'm almost done down here. We just need you to pack your things in your room and the stuff in the kitchen and dining room." she told me.

"Yes mom."

~x~x~

_Okay, so maybe Roseville isn't __**that**__ bad_. I thought to myself as we drove through the small town.

"Isn't this just the cutest town!" My mom said. I sank further in my seat and tried not to smile.

"I guess." I mumbled.

"Oh, don't be such a Debby Downer." She said. Gasping I looked at her putting my right hand over my heart.

"I am no such thing!" We laughed as she pulled into the driveway of our new house.

"It's beautiful!" I opened the door and got out. The house was two-stories and had brown siding. There was a porch in front with a swing and in the back, there was a cement walkway that wrapped around an in ground pool.

I grabbed my stuff from the back of the car and walked inside. The floors were hardwood and the kitchen was all updated with steal appliances and granite countertops.

"Okaayy. Maybe it won't be so bad down here." I said to myself.

"I knew you'd like it." I whirled around to see my mom standing with a triumphant look on her face. "Your room's upstairs. First door on the left." I ran to my new room and opened the door. I smiled. The walls were already painted. And my favorite color too! A bright emerald green. There was a big window letting in the natural light, making the walls shine. Out side my window was a patio. My closet was huge and I had a walk-in bathroom.

_Okay, this is awesome_.

~x~x~

It took me all day to help mom unpack and help the movers put the furniture where it's supposed to go.

"Hey mom, I'm going to walk around town." I said grabbing my wallet and purse.

"Okay honey. Be careful!" She said as I walked out side.

The stars showed up better here than in New York and I absolutely loved looking at them. As I got closer to the town I heard music and a crowed full of cheering teens. I decided to go check it out.

"Thanks for coming out tonight guys!" A voice said. I walked closer and looked up at the stage. My eyes grew wide and my breath fought in my throat. There was a band on stage and four guys stood on it. But the one I couldn't take my eyes off of was the one in the front. His dark brown hair that he had put into a small mow-hawk with hair-gel looked so soft. And he was well build with broad shoulders and his face features were so well defined with high cheek bones and a perfect square jaw line. But what had me captivated the most, was his eyes. A striking emerald green. My favorite color.

"The next song is Me And My Broken Heart By Rixton." he said in a deep voice that made my knees melt. The band started playing. I looked at the crowed and knew these were my soon to be fellow class mates. And I wasn't the only one who found green eyes attractive. Most of the girls here were staring at him with dreamy eyes, and when he started singing they screamed. To tell you the truth, I became a little breathless my self.

_His voice is freaking amazing_!

As he sang, he had a striking smile/smirk showing off his pearly white teeth.

_Dang he's hot_.

_**pleaee reivew!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**hey guys its babysister1997! As some of you know christmas is tomorrow! Therefore I regret to tell you all that every year we go to my uncles house. Who live in the middle of nowhere, so there won't be any updates until I am able to get wifi. I am typing this from my iphone in an airport. I promise I will update as soon as I can! I have been very busy with school since in a junior in high school(who missed 3 months of school work due to a concussion) so if I don't update till 2015. I want to wish all of you a very happy holidays! AND a happy new year! **_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Babysister1997**_

_**P.S**_

_**Feel free to review on the story and let me know what you think will happen next!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey im back! I hoped you liked the first chapter! here is an update just liked I promised! hope you liked it! please review!**_

_** lots of love,**_

_** babysister1997**_

Green eyes looked at the crowed of the stupid teen girls fanning over him, a most likely a fellow classmate and not some famous dude. I looked around as well bit instead of at the crowed, I looked at the buildings. There were cute shops down the road and a park with a few couples at the swings. I looked back to the stage and found my self looking straight into green eyes. I blushed and looked away. I could feel glares pointed my way making me wonder how long he had been staring at me. Sure enough, when I looked up, four girls (Whose fake blonde hair and slutty clothes made them look like barbies) were glaring at me. _Gosh! He's jus a guy! It's not like he's famous or any thing! Quit being so pathetic!_ I wanted to scream.

After that little encounter with my most likely new enemies, I decided to look around more. All the shops were closed so I couldn't go in them but they were really cute. Two of them were small diners, a gas station, a clothes store, and the one down at the end if the street was a coffee shop. The coffee shop was open so I decided to go in.

As I opened the door I was immediately hit with the smell of cinnamon rolls and hot coffee. The tiny bell rang as I walked in.

"Hello." A lady at the counter said with a bright smile on her face. "How may I help you?"

"I'll have a cinnamon roll and an i ce coffee please." I said smiling back.

"Sure thing honey." She said grabbing my roll and making the coffee. She was a sweet lady and it was hard not to like her. Her warm brown eyes and small body made bit even harder to find anything negative about her.

"Here you go hun. That will be 5.50." I paid her and waved good bye.

"Thank you."

I opened the door and started my way back to my house. my phone buzzed and I looked at the massage I got.

**From Ally: **So, is it a dreadful place full of gangs?

I chuckled an was about to text back when I crashed into a wall.

"Crap! I'm sorry darlin' let me help you up." The wall said. Wait. _It speaks_!? I looked up to be met with a pair of kind blue eyes.

_Geeze the eyes here_!

"It's fine." I said. I looked down at my ice coffee that was spilt on the ground and my cinnamon roll that was swimming in the puddle.

"I can get you another one." The stranger said. I looked back at him and got a better look. He had short messed up tousled black hair and was just as broad as the boy with green eyes. He was tall too. I had to tilt my head just to look at him. Hot. That was the first word that came to mind Looking at him. He had high cheek bones and had a dimple in his left cheek. His eyebrows were thick and black just like his hair.

"No, it's fine." I said. He smiled at me and stuck out his hand. Perfect smile, perfect white teeth, and they were perfectly straight. _Sigh_!

"My name's Toby. I've never seen you before. Did you just move here?" My knees became weak at the sound of his deep southern voice.

"I'm Cammie. Yeah, I just moved here from New York." I said shaking his hand. It was warm and big but I noticed how my hand fit perfectly in it.

"Well then, welcome to Roseville." I smiled at him.

"Thanks." My phone went of. "Excuse me." I stepped away and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Honey, why don't you head back. It's getting late and you have school tomorrow." my mom said.

"Okay see you soon." I hung up and looked to see Toby was staring at me. I blushed a bright red as hoped it was dark enough that he couldn't see it. He chuckled. _Great, he saw it._ I thought to myself.

"Your cute when you blush." He said. That only made me blush more.

"I gotta go." I started walking away when he grabbed my hand.

"Bye Cam." He kissed my hand and walked away. The whole way home I thought about Toby... and a certain green eyed stranger.

**To Ally:** No, not at all.


	4. Chapter 4

_**thank you guys so much for reviewing fav, and following. plus just plain reading this story! you guys are the best! here is the update!i really hope you like it!**_

Zach's POV

As the guys and I played, I couldn't help but smile and laugh at the screaming girls. It was pathetic really. All I had to do was simply wink at them and they were falling at my feet. My current fling was Tina Walters who was standing in the front of the crowed swaying her hips.

"Thanks for coming out tonight guys! The next song is Me And My Broken Heart By Rixton." I said. The drums kicked in and I started singing.

It brought me joy to be able to do this. Sing and play guitar. It's the only thing that gives me true freedom. Sure, the girls are fun from time to time, but it gets old. They're all the same, heartless girls that only complain about them being not skinny enough and makes everything as dramatic as possible.

I looked through the crowed for my next fling. Some were okay but I had already been with them before. I wanted new, fresh, and not fake. Which, frankly, is hard to find in Roseville.

_Or not. _I thought when my eyes landed on a blonde I have never seen before. And no, not the ugly fake blonde that girls diy their hair with. No, this blonde hair was natural... And beautiful. I couldn't get a good look at her face so I kept staring until she turned around. After a few minutes, she finally did. My heart stopped as she stared straight into my eyes. They only word running through my head was 'beautiful'. I'm surprised I didn't stumble over what I was singing.

Her eyes were a striking blue. She blushed and looked down. I looked back towards the crowed hoping to get out of my daze. There were a few girls, including Tina, that were glaring at Blondie. All I wanted to do was go up to them and tell them to back off. Looking back to the new blonde, I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when I didn't see her.

We finished the song and I stepped off the stage to my guitar case.

"Man, I think that was one of our best ones. Don't you think?" My friend, Nick, said. He was the drummer in the band, and loves every minute of it.

"Yeah." I replied and picked up my guitar case.

"Why in such a rush? I hear Tina's looking for you." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Who? Oh, whatever. Listen, I uh, got to go." I ran out into the dark streets an looked for the blonde.

_Where is she!?_ I screamed in my head. I heard laughing by the clothing store and when I looked over, I was suddenly full of anger.

_Toby London. _

I hate that kid. Always have, always will. Why? You may ask. Because, he thinks he's the coolest kid in school and always has to one-up me. I hate when people one-up me. _Hate_ it. And if he finds the blonde before me, I know I've lost my chance with her. I don't know why I care. I have plenty of girls falling at my feet. What makes her so special?

"hey Toby. Check out the cute blonde." They looked towards Lynn's Coffee, an sure enough, there she was. I made my way over to her but Lundon beat me to it.

"Watch this." He said to his stupid friends. The girl looked at her phone and smiled. she started to type when Toby ran quietly up to her and stopped right I front of her. The girl fell dropping her stuff. I glare at him even though he couldn't see me.

"Crap! I'm sorry darling let me help you up." London said with a fake sorrowful voice. I almost puked at his fake kindness

"It's fine." She said. she looked down at what she had dropped.

"I can get you another one." London said. She looked back at him.

"No, it's fine." She said. He smiled at me and stuck out his hand.

"My name's Toby. I've never seen you before. Did you just move here?" I could see the look in her eyes.

_Crap! She already likes him!_

"I'm Cammie. Yeah, I just moved here from New York." She said shaking his hand.

"Well then, welcome to Roseville." I smiled at him.

"Thanks." Her phone went of. "Excuse me." She said stepping away.

"Hello?" She asked. "Okay see you soon." She hung up and looked up at London and blushed.

_Her blush is so freaking cute._

"Your cute when you blush." London said.

"I got to go." she started walking away when he grabbed her hand.

"Bye Cam." London said kissing her hand and walking away.

I watched her as she walked home in a daze.

_Nice one London. Real nice. Let the games begin_.

Toby's POV

I walked away from her but I could still feel her hand in mine.

"She's a pretty little thing." My friend Jake said.

"Yeah." I glared at him. "So stay away. She's mine." Jake put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Since when do you care?" He asked.

"Since now. I mean it man, stay away." I growled.

"Looks like you have competition." Sean said nodding towards the other side of the street. I looked over and sure enough, my 'competition' was glaring at me. I scoffed.

"Hey Goode. What's up?" I yelled.

"You stay away from her. I saw her first." he sneered.

"Do you really think that sweet little thing is going to go out with a player like you?" I asked.

"What a bout your rep? It's not the hottest either." he smirked thinking he has me cornered.

"So? At least I'm just bad. All I have to do is say I can change and I'll have her wrapped around my finger." the thing is though, I don't want her just to be wrapped around my finger. I want her to love me for me. I don't know why, but I do. "You on the other hand, flirt with every girl, cheat on every girl, an the whole school knows it. She's going to make friends, and those friends are going to warn her about you." with that, I walked away.

"Make sure Goode stays away from Cammie. Got it?" I told Jake and Sean.

"Got it." "Sure man." they said.

"Tomorrow, we get to school early. Fallow her so we know where her locker is. I've got a plan to make her mine."

"Oh yeah? And what's that." Sean asked.

"Simple. I'll just sweet talk her." I said shrugging my shoulders. "I need you two to keep Goode away."

**_There you guys have it! I promise this is a Zammie story you guys just have to wait for it! please review! those who do might get a preview of the next chapter! _**

**_lots of love,_**

**_babysister1997_**


	5. Chapter 5

Cammie's POV

Looking at this school, I knew life was going to be completely different.

"This place is HUGE!" I whisper-shouted to myself. It really was. For a small town, there were a lot of kids. Taking a deep breath, I walked up the stairs and into the building.

"Excuse me!" I said to a small blonde. And she was small. I was at least I head taller than her and she was super thin.

"Yes?" She asked in a slight southern accent. I smiled at her.

"Could you tell me where the main office is?"

"Down the hall 2nd door on the right." She said. "I'm Liz by the way."

"Cammie. Thanks." I said walking off.

Once I got my schedule I looked for my locker.

_143, 143, 143._ I repeated in my head as I searched for the number.

"Ha! Found you." I said when I found my locker. I dumped my things in it and grabbed a note book and binder for first and second period. I took another look at my schedule when someone spoke from behind me.

"Hey darling'" I jumped and squeaked. Turning around I was met with a pair of amazing blue eyes. I immediately smiled.

"Hi Toby. How are you?" I asked as I closed my locker.

"I'm great now." He said smiling back. "Hey, what do you have first period? Maybe I could help you find your class." I looked at my schedule.

"Umm, first I have Geometry then, chemistry." I said.

"Perfect. I have Geometry with you. My next class is AP English, but it's right next to where you need to be." we started walking when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I said turning around to make sure the stranger was okay. _Green_.

"It's fine." The guy from last night said. I blushed and bit my lip.

"Are you sure?" I asked again. He chuckled and glared at something behind me before looking back at me.

"Now I am." He said smirking. "Hey, how 'bout I-"

"Come on Cam." Toby interrupted. "We got to go or we'll be late." Toby grabbed my hand and yanked me away from the green-eyed hottie.

"Bye." I said waving to him. "What was that? He was speaking to me." Toby looked down at me.

"He's bad news Cam. Biggest player in this school. He may seem nice, but he's just waiting to reel you in and break your heart. Ask anyone here, they'll agree." He said.

"Oh." We entered our class room and sat down.

"So Cam, what brings you to Roseville?" Toby asked. I looked down before answering to see he was still holding on to my hand. I blushed and answered.

"Uh, my mom got a job down here. She didn't really like it up in the Big Apple and thought this might be a nice quiet town." I said.

"Alright class let's get started." The teacher, Miss. Jane told us as she walked in. I tried hard not to groan. Geometry is not my best subject.

X~x~x~

School has been fine so far. Toby is a little handsy but it's not anything to freak out over. He just likes to touch my hands and lower back... _a lot_. Lunch finally came around and as I stared at the tables I had a little tinge of fear.

_Where am I going to sit!?_

"Oh! Hey Cam, is that you? "Someone asked. I turned around and saw Liz standing a few feet behind me holding a tray of food. I smiled, relived to see her.

"Yeah. Hey Liz." I said back. "Um, do you mind if I, well you know-" I stopped when she giggled.

"You want to sit with me? Come in I'll introduce you to my friends. You'll love them." We weaves through tables and avoided getting hit with random flying napkins before we finally for to a table with the most amazing looking girls I have ever seen. Like, really amazing. One had coffee colored skin and thick black hair. She looked like a freaking Egyptian Goddess! And the other one, who was currently filing her perfectly manicured nails, looked as if she had just come out of a magazine! She had perfectly tan skin, a nose ring that had a diamond on it and her hair was needle straight and as black as you could get it. Even Liz was pretty. She reminded me of Tinkerbelle.

_Gee, way to make your self feel like the odd ball of the group_.

You see, I'm not very pretty. Or ugly. I'm not fat but not overly skinny. There's nothing special about my dishwater blonde hair, and my face just looks like a face. I'm just a Plain Jane. It has it's advantages though. I don't like attention, so it's easy for me to not be seen because not many people pay attention to me. When they do, I blush like a tomato. My dad use to call me the chameleon. That is, before he died. But, that's for another time.

"Cam, this is Bex and Macey." Liz said. "Bex and Macey, this is Cam. She's new here."

"Hi Cam. How are you liking Roseville?" Bex asked.

"It's nice so far." I said sitting down.

"You find any cute boys yet?" Macey asked.

"Um, well, you see-." I started blushing like crazy.

"Oh Macey! Look at what you did. You are embarrassing her!" Liz said defending me. Macey only rolled her eyes.

"Well? _Any_?" she asked again. Bex looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Maybe a couple." I said Biting my lower lip trying to hide from embarrassment and slid down in my chair. The girls, even Liz, squealed.

"Who! Who!" Bex said with a huge grin on her face.

"You know a Zach and Toby?" I asked. There smiles immediately dropped.

"You mean, Zachary Goode and Toby London?" Liz asked with wide eyes. I nodded looking confused.

"Oh Honey, sorry to burst your bubble, but those are the two worst guys to have eyes for." Macey said.

_'He's bad news Cam. Biggest player in this school. He may seem nice, but he's just waiting to reel you in and break your heart. Ask anyone here, they'll agree.'_

"Toby told me something about Zach being a player. But Toby himself doesn't seem bad." I told them.

"Maybe not to you. And he's right. Zachary Goode is the biggest player on earth! He's a game player. He pretends to be nice. He acts al sweet and as if you the only girl he wants then BAM!" We all jumped as Bex slammed her fists on the table. "You're a broken girl crying in the girls bathroom with make up running down your face because he either cheated in you or got bored." I looked at her.

"And you know this from, personal experience?" I asked. There was a moment of silence before she burst out laughing.

"Are you crazy!? Of coarse not! Why would I ever date Zachary Goode?" She stopped laughing after a few minutes and I just looked at her.

"Any waayy. And what's so bad about Toby?" I asked the two sane girls at the table.

"Oh, that's easy." Macey said. "He's a bad boy. You don't want to get close to him. You know, bad attitude, drugs, graffiti, the works."

"Oh." I said slightly disappointed.

"But those are just rumors." Liz added in quickly. "Zach on the other hand, those aren't just rumors. You'd have better luck with Toby than Zach."

"Hm. Well, I'm not going to worry about boys right now. I'd rather get to know you guys better." They smiled.

"I love her already!" Bex practically yelled.

_**hoped you guys liked this chapter! It means a lot to me that all of you guys like the story! just a thought...check out my other story's too! please please review!**_

_**lots of love,**_

_**babysister1997**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**hey guys im back! With an update! I hope you like it! Please remember to review!**_

**_Lots of love, _**

**_Babysister1997_**

My day was suddenly ruined when I entered AP English. I sat down and got my notebook out when I felt a presence next to me. I looked up to see a pair if green eyes staring down at me.

"Hey Cam." He said in that deep voice that sent tingles down my spine. I smiled at him. Hey, just because he's a player, doesn't mean I have to be rude.

"Hi, Zach right?" He sat next to me.

"The one and only."_ Oh gosh! Please don't be too cocky_! I pleaded to myself. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure there's is more than one Zach in the world." I retorted.

"So? There is still only one me." he said with a smirk That was annoying yet, at the same time, super hot.

"Yes, but if you want to say the one and only, I would have had to ask if you were Zachary Goode." I answered back. He smirked again.

"Ah, so you know my last name? Have you been asking about me?" He was trying to act cool but I could see fear in his eyes. _Fear_?

"No actually. I met some people and they told me about you." this time, a little more fear showed. He sat up straighter and looked me in the eye with a fake sense of calmness he was trying to find. To anyone else, these things wouldn't have been noticeable. but I'm not just anyone else.

"Oh yeah? An what did they say?" He asked.

"That you're a player and I should stay away before I get my heart broken." and with that, I focused on the teacher as he began talking.

X~x~x~

The class went by terribly slow. I looked at the clock to see we only had five minutes left.

"For the next three weeks, you will have a project to do with a partner." at this, some kids were looking around to see who they wanted as partners. "And this time, I'm paring you up." the class groaned. "Now, it will be fun. Think of it as a chance to get to know your peers better."

_No Mr. Howard. That doesn't help, nor did you make it sound fun. _

"You will be writing an essay on each other. Like a biography. You will have to do this out side of school with your partner. Get to know them and write from the beginning there life to now. Be sure to write about family, life events, and what is important in there life.

"Okay, Shelby, you're with Cory. Brittney, you're with Lilly. Sandra, you're with Kyle." I zoned out until I heard my name. "Cameron, you're with Zachary." I looked over to him and he had a smirk plastered on his face. He wasn't looking at me or at anyone. He seemed to be in his own little world. I world that I'm glad I not in.

"Zach did you hear him?" I asked Zach. No answer. "Zach. Zachary." still no answer. "Zach!" I almost yelled and smacked the back of his head. That sure snapped him out of his daze.

"Owe! Alright, who was that?" He Yelled.

"Shush! It was just me." I sad. "Did you hear the teacher? Were partners for a project."

"Oh yeah, I heard him loud and clear." He smirked and got up just as the bell rang. "My house Friday night. I'll give you details tomorrow. See ya sweetheart."

Friday. That's in three days. Great.

X~x~x~

I walked out of school that day and wrapped my coat around me tighter.

"Geze. For a state that's down south, it can get pretty cold in December." I said to myself.

"Hey Cammie. You need a ride?" I turned to see Toby walking up to me. I decided to ignore the rumors and think of him as a good person.

"Sure. If you don't mind." I sad to him.

"Not at all darling'" Okay, as much as I don't want to, I'll admit that when he calls me that with his deep voice and accent, it makes me go weak to the knees. Toby grabbed my hand and pulled me close next to him.

"You know, people are staring. I hope they don't think that we're dating." I said trying to hint to Toby that he should let go of my hand.

"Why would they think that?" He asked in an innocent voice. He looked down at our joined hands and I could see a hint if a smile. "Oh this?" Toby stopped walking and brought his lips to my ear. "Let them." He whispered before kissing my cheek. I blushed as he started walking again.

"Toby, I don't think I need that ride now." He squeezed my hand a little harder and walked slightly faster to the car. "I think I can walk. It's not so cold out." yes, it was a lie, but after what Tony just did, I was a little worried with what might happen in the car.

"It's freezing out Darling'" He opened the door for me and waited for me to get in. I bit my bottom lip thinking about it. After a few seconds, I got in so I wasn't being rude. He closed my door and got in on the other side.

"Alright. Where to?" I gave him the directions and soon enough we were in my driveway.

"bye Cam." he yelled as I reached my front door.

"Bye! Thank you for the ride!" I yelled back.

"No problem!" I walked in the front door and shut it behind me.

"You're so rude Cam. To think that he would hurt you." I scolded myself as I went up to my room to finish unpacking.

"Now I _can_ be worried about going to Zach's house."

_**please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**So this story was adopted, however, the original auther decided to pick up the story. Dont be sad because she let my keep the idea, characters that she made up, and the plot. The plot, title, and the overall theme. I hope you still read the story! So here it goes! **_Cammie POV

I woke up to my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I asked in a sleepy voice.

"Cam! Tell me everything!" Ally whisper-yelled.

"Ally? Why are you calling me at" I looked at the time on my phone. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. "3:36 AM?!" I could practically hear her roll her eyes.

"Calm down." She huffed. "I got grounded from my phone so I had to wait till my parents fell asleep to use it."

"what did you do this time?" I asked while rolling my eyes. Ally tends to get grounded a lot. Usually because of sneaking out to be with her no good boyfriend.

"No time for that. Are there any cute boys? Any one you like? Tell me tell me!" She said in an excited voice.

"If you don't want to get in trouble for being on your phone, then stop jumping like an elephant." I laughed. "And to answer your first question, the whole freaking school is _full_ of cute _and_ hot guys. But, I only like two."

"Oohhh, Cam's got _two_ crushes!" She quietly squealed. "So, what are they like?" I thought for a moment.

"Well, they're both seniors but I have some of the same classes with them. Both have bad reputations but Toby's is only based on rumors. Zach's on the other hand, is all true. Complete player that I _must_ stay away from or else I'll get a broken heart. Toby is said to be a bad boy, but he's only ever been nice and kind. So I choose not to believe the rumors about him. And both insanely _hot_!"

"Wow." She said. "My little Cammie finally has a crush on a bad boy! TWO bad boys!" Se fake sobbed. "I'm so proud." I rolled my eyes.

"So, who do you think I should like more? You know, who would be better for me if I _were_ to date one of them. I'm so confused!"

Tobys POV

I grabbed a beer and took a few gulps while grinding with some chick I didn't even know.

"So babe." She yelled over the loud music. "Why don't we go some place more quiet? Just you and me." I looked down at her and was slightly disappointed. I half expected her to be Cam.

_Maybe four beers is enough_. I thought to myself.

"Umm, what was that?" I slurred and swayed a little.

"how about we go to your room?" She purred. I looked around for Jake or Sean because they always come to my party's and love it when I give them the girls I don't want. I finally spotted Sean.

"Hey! Sean!" I yelled. He looked over and I pointed at the drunk swaying girl that was failing at trying to pull me to my room. He smiled and nodded walking over and taking her hand.

"Hey gorgeous." He purred to her. She giggled and I was suddenly forgotten. I sighed relived.

_Gosh she was annoying. _

I walked to the kitchen to grab a colder beer. When I got there I saw a girl standing with her back to me. She had blonde hair that had light curls. The first thing that came to mind was Cammie. I smiled and made my way to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hey beautiful." I whispered in her ear. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey sexy."

_Not Cammie, _I thought. But, because I was to drunk to care, I decided to pretend she was. I leaned down and kissed the girl and put a picture of Cam in my mind. That image made me smile and kiss harder. She moaned into it and I did the same.

"Cammie." I whispered. She stopped kissing me and I opened my eyes into reality.

"Who's Cammie?" She spat.

"I girl whose prettier than you." I spat, aggravated that she ruined the moment for me. She huffed and stomped away. I shrugged my shoulder and got my cold beer.

"Toby, I think you've had enough for tonight." Jake said taking my beer and drinkin it himself.

"Whatever." I said as I sat on the steps of my front porch the music suddenly became louder as my head started to pound.

_This is gonna be a killer hangover tomorrow._

"What do you think Cam's up to right now?" I asked closing my eyes.

"Dude. It's like 3:30 at night. She's probably sleeping." he said. "Not everybody parties this late on a school night." Something told me that Cam never parties anyway. And that made me like her even more.

She's so innocent. Her sweet blue eyes showed it. Her smile lit up the world and made you want to smile back. Her soft voice gave me shivers and I loved holding her small hand. I wished she was mine, she had to. I don't think I could live with out her.

_**i hoped you liked it! Please review!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**babysister1997**_


End file.
